1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to obstacle detection apparatus and method for an automotive vehicle which perform an image processing for a photographed result by CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Monolithic Oxide Semiconductor) image sensing element mounted camera to detect a position of at least one object present in a forwarding direction of a host vehicle in which the obstacle detection apparatus according to the present invention is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2002-117392 published on Apr. 19, 2002 exemplifies a first previously proposed obstacle detection apparatus for an automotive vehicle. In the first previously proposed obstacle detection apparatus, a monocular camera is used together with a laser radar for a detection of a preceding vehicle which is located ahead of the host vehicle at a short distance so as to enable a robust tracking of the preceding vehicle since a distance measurement over the short distance to the laser radar is not stable. Similarly, a Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 11-44533 published on Feb. 16, 1999 exemplifies a second previously proposed obstacle detection apparatus. In the second previously proposed obstacle detection apparatus, an image region corresponding to a position of the object detected by the radar is stored as a first reference pattern and another region having a highest correlation value between the detected position of the radar and a camera image is stored as a second reference pattern. Subsequently, the second previously proposed obstacle detection apparatus detects the position of the object on the basis of a center coordinate of the second reference pattern in a case where the radar has lost the object under trapping. Thus, it is possible to trap the preceding vehicle through the camera image processing even if the radar has lost the preceding vehicle.